Ya nada es igual
by milly-chan y yui-chan
Summary: Kaoru fue abandonada de pequeña, 7 años después esos amigos regresan, pero se dan cuenta que Kaoru ya no es igual. Contrapartexcontraparte Por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Milly: segunda historia de ppgz y rrbz, es de mi pareja favorita, la hice yo y yui me dio una pequeñisisisisisima ayuda,**

 **Yui: pero ayude**

 **Milly: si, aja, vamos ya a poner el capítulo 1.**

 **Yui: ¿otra vez empezaras con el pasado?**

 **Milly: sip**

 **Yui: ashhh ok**

 **Milly: bueno el capítulo 1 de YA NADA ES IGUAL**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Kaoru tendrá cabello largo (cuando ya esté grande) y tendrá otra personalidad.

-Los chicos obtuvieron sus poderes a los 5 años, pero como no habían tantos villanos (en ese entonces solo estaban mojo jojo, la banda gangrena y peludito), no los ocupaban mucho.

…

CAPÍTULO 1: FUI ABANDONADA, 27 HORAS

 **A los 7 años**

Se encontraban 6 niños en una res baladilla de 6 metros.

-Vamos Miyako eres la única que falta- le gritaba una pelirroja con el cabello hasta la cintura con un moño enorme rojo y ojos rosas.

-No puedo Momoko, tengo miedo- dijo llorando una rubia de 2 coletas (el cabello le llegaba 5 cm debajo de los hombros) y ojos azules.

-YA LÁNZATE- le grito un pelinegro con parte de su cabello tapándole un ojo, pero sus ojos eran verdes obscuro.

-No seas tan duro con ella Butch- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azul fuerte.

-Boomer acepta que Burbuja no es como nosotros y se tardara más si no la apresuramos- dijo un pelirrojo con el cabello hasta los hombros, él tenía unos hermosos ojos rojos.

-Cállate Brick, que es posible que ya lo haga- dijo una pelinegra con el cabello hasta los hombros y ojos verde esmeralda.

-Uyy que carácter Kaoru- dijo Brick (el pelirrojo)

-AYYY NO PUEDO HACERLOOO- dijo Miyako llorando

-Hazlo o te aviento- dijo amenazándola.

-AYYYY NOOO- dijo y se agarró de donde pudo cerrando los ojos, por eso no se dio cuenta de que Kaoru (la pelinegra) iba para arriba.

- _No se atreve_ \- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero se sorprendieron al ver que si la aventó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA….. JAJAJAJAJA otra vez, otra vez- decía Miyako (primero gritando de miedo y después riendo) al haber llegado ya abajo.

-No, yo ya me tengo que ir-dijo Momoko.

-Nosotos igual- dijeron los chicos

-Yo igual será para la próxima- dijo Kaoru.

-Ok- dijo Miyako y con eso todos se retiraron a sus casas

 **Al día siguiente a las 7:00 pm:**

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 5:00 am para que a las 8:00 les demos sus regalos de cumpleaños a los papás de Momoko - dijo Miyako

-Gracias chicos, por ayudarme-dijo Momoko.

-De nada- dijeron Brick, Boomer y Burbuja.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- se quejaron Kaoru y Butch.

-Porque si- les respondieron los otros 4.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE A LAS 5:00 AM:**

Kaoru se había levantado y había ido al parque como habían acordado, pero su sorpresa es que no había llegado nadie.

- _tal vez lleguen tarde_ \- pensó Kaoru.

Pero pasaron las horas y no llegaban, los padres de Kaoru al levantarse y no ver a su hija se preocuparon y se pusieron a buscarla en todos los lugares menos en el parque.

Kaoru seguía esperando, hasta el punto de quedarse sin comer y sin dormir.

- _Tal vez era mañana_ \- seguía intentando ser positiva Kaoru.

Pero paso un día (eran las 5:00 am del día siguiente), Kaoru cabeceaba por no haber dormido el día anterior, podía ser ruda, pero era una buena y fiel amiga, siguió esperando hasta que a las 8:00 am sus papás la encontraron.

-Hija que bueno que te encontramos, ya vámonos- dijo la mamá dándole una manta a su hija.

-No mamá debo de seguir esperando a mis amigos- dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru, lamento que tengas que enterarte de esto después de haber estado esperando 17 horas, pero ayer en la escuela iba caminando a casa cuando escuche a unas compañeras de tu salón decir que Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer y Butch se habían mudado,… se habían mudado a Madagascar- dijo su hermano de 8 años, Dai, de cabello verde raro.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer rendida por el sueño.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Milly: ¿y qué les pareció? Perdón que este corto.**

 **Yui: ¿les gusto, lo odiaron? dejen reviews.**

 **Milly: el próximo capítulo estará algo corto porque dirá el motivo por el que se mudaron, pero lo intentare hacer largo.**

 **Yui: exageraste poniendo 27 horas pero bueno.**


	2. FLASHBACK DE LO QUE PASO Y REGRESO A

**Milly: Chicos de verdad perdónenme por la tardanza, es que no sabía subir los capítulos, y además estuve algo ocupada. Repito es un fic de la aperja verde principalmente pero de igual forma hay de las demás.**

 **Yui: Bastante ocupada.**

 **Milly: hare este capítulo lo más largo que se pueda, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Yui: Los personajes de PPGZ no nos pertenecen.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Personalidades cambiadas.

-Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la cintura.

-Los chicos obtuvieron sus poderes a los 5 años, pero como no habían tantos villanos (en ese entonces solo estaban mojo jojo, la banda gangrena y peludito), no los ocupaban mucho.

-Los chicos (RRBZ) tendrán 15 años y las chicas 14.

 _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

 _ **A los 7 años**_

 _Se encontraban 6 niños en una res baladilla de 6 metros._

 _-Vamos Miyako eres la única que falta- le gritaba una pelirroja con el cabello hasta la cintura con un moño enorme rojo y ojos rosas._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente a las 7:00 pm:**_

 _-Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 5:00 am para que a las 8:00 les demos sus regalos de cumpleaños a los papás de Momoko - dijo Miyako_

* * *

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE A LAS 5:00 AM:**_

 _Kaoru se había levantado y había ido al parque como habían acordado, pero su sorpresa es que no había llegado nadie._

 _-Kaoru, lamento que tengas que enterarte de esto después de haber estado esperando 27 horas, pero ayer en la escuela iba caminando a casa cuando escuche a unas compañeras de tu salón decir que Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer y Butch se habían mudado,… se habían mudado a Madagascar- dijo su hermano de 8 años, Dai, de cabello verde raro._

 _-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer rendida por el sueño._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: FLASHBACK DE LO QUE PASO Y REGRESO A SALTADILLA.

-No entiendo por qué nos teníamos que mudar- dijo quejándose una chica hermosa, de ojos rosas y de cabello naranja, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo tenía atado en una coleta alta (creo que así se peina en el anime), ella respondía al nombre Momoko.

-Y ni si quiera pudimos despedirnos- dijo otra chica igualmente hermosa pero con una pisca de ternura, ella tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, atado en 2 coletas altas, era rubia y tenía ojos azules, esta es Miyako.

-Eso fue algo injusto- dijeron 3 chicos a la vez, uno de ellos era un chico peli naranja, ojos rojos y su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, el respondía al nombre de Brick; el otro era pelinegro, su cabellos estaba atado en una coleta chiquita, era de ojos verde obscuro, el nombre de este chico es Butch; y el ultimo era rubio, de ojos azules, su nombre es Boomer.

-Bastante- concordaron las chicas.

-Chicos vengan queremos hablar con ustedes, además de que ya son las 6:00 de la tarde- les llamo una mujer de pelo café y ojos rosas, ella es la mamá de Momoko.

-Si ya vamos- dijo Momoko.

 **Al llegar a la casa.**

-Chicos- hablo ahora una señora ya de 3° edad, la abuelita de Miyako para ser exactos- se acuerdan de…-

-¿De cuándo nos mudamos para acá?- continuo en pregunta el padre de Momoko, él es de cabello naranja y de ojos miel (creo que ese es el color de ojos de Kuriko). **(Milly: Por cierto Kuriko que ahorita tiene 9 años está en su habitación empacando porque ya le habían dicho la noticia y por órdenes de su padre)**

-Si, como olvidarlo, ese día dejamos atrás a Kaoru- dijeron todos sorprendiéndose de haber pensado en lo mismo.

\- Hasta parece que ustedes lo planearon, digo el hecho de que casualmente todos nos mudáramos el mismo día, casualmente en el mismo avión y a Madagascar- dijo Momoko.

-Bueno…-dijo ahora la madre de los chicos, ella es rubia de ojos verdes y con poquitas pecas.

-No me digan que…-dijo Momoko al ver su silencio comprobando sus sospechas- ¿POR QUÉ?- dijo irritada y pidiendo una explicación Momoko.

-Porque ella era mala influencia para ustedes- dijo el padre de los chicos, este es pelirrojo de ojos azules- además, su madre era rara, su padre, hermanos e incluso ella eran muy salvajes- termino de explicarles.

-¿Y ESO QUÉ?- grito ahora desesperada y con ojos llorosos Miyako.

-Miyako, ¿Cómo que: Y eso que?, mi niña, ¿no te acuerdas cuando llegaste llorando porque ella te aventó de la resbaladilla?- dijo intentado convencerla de lo salvaje que era su abuelita.

-Abuelita, ESAS ERAN LAGRIMAS DE FELICIDAD Y DE RISA- dijo triste y enojada, dejando así a su abuelita sin palabras.

-Hijos ustedes háganla entrar en razón- dijo ahora la madre de los chicos a los chicos.

-¿Entrar en razón?- pregunto ahora incrédulo Boomer- ¿PERO QUÉ ESTAN DICIENDO? Kaoru no es mala- dijo Boomer algo enojado.

-¿ES QUE YA NO SE ACUERDANDE LO QUE LES HIZO?- dijo intentándolos hacer entrar en razón.

-¿QUÉ, QUE NOS HIZO?- pregunto ahora muy enojado Butch dejando callada a su madre.

-Chicos, acuérdense de cuando llegaron rascándose porque ella les puso pica pica en sus mochilas, o cuando llegaron llenos de pintura- les dijo ahora su padre.

-SABES ¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?- les pregunto desesperado Butch.

-No, pero seguro eran malas intenciones- dijo intentando hacerlos reaccionar.

-Padre- dijo hablando fríamente Brick- te explicare su por qué así que presta atención- hizo una pausa y todos prestaron atención- a esa edad nosotros amábamos las bromas, incluso ahora las seguimos amando, nosotros le hicimos un montón de bromas, te diré algunas de las que les hicimos: Le llenamos su mochila de insectos, le manchamos sus cuadernos de mole, en su casillero le pusimos un artefacto para que cuando lo abriera una tarta de crema le cayera en la cara, después en la puerta de su casa al abrirla le cayó un montón de agua, nos pintamos las caras de blanco y nos pusimos pupilentes para asustarla y se desmayó, ¿así o te digo más?- dijo Brick dejándolos sin habla.

-Bueno, chicos, estamos algo arrepentidos por eso, por lo tanto lo hemos estado pensando y hemos decidido volver a Saltadilla- dijo la abuelita de Miyako.

-¿DE VERDAD?- dijeron los 5 chicos emocionados e ilusionados.

-Así es- dijeron los padres- Así que vayan a despedirse de sus amigos que hicieron aquí y después vayan a empacar-

-SIII- dijeron todos y salieron a buscar a sus amigos que hicieron ahí.

Una hora después se podía ver a los 5 chicos cada uno en sus habitaciones.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MOMOKO.

- _Que emoción por fin la podremos volver a ver- pensó ella mientras hacia sus maletas_ \- Después de ese día no hemos vuelto a ser tan felices como aquel en ese entonces- dijo ahora hablando para sí misma y comenzando a recordar lo que había pasado ese día hace 7 años.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **A las 7:00 pm:**_

 _-Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 5:00 am para que a las 8:00 les demos sus regalos de cumpleaños a los papás de Momoko - dijo Miyako_

 _-Gracias chicos, por ayudarme-dijo Momoko._

 _-De nada- dijeron Brick, Boomer y Burbuja._

 _-¿Por qué tan temprano?- se quejaron Kaoru y Butch._

 _-Porque si- les respondieron los otros 4._

 **CUANDO CADA QUIÉN LLEGO A SU CASA.**

 **EN LA CASA DE MIYAKO**

-Abuelita ya llegue- dijo Miyako anunciando su llegada llorando

-Miyako, tengo algo que decirte mira es que… espera ¿estas llorando?- pregunto su abuelita.

-MMM, No abuelita, y ¿que querías decirme?- pregunto Miyako secándose las lágrimas.

-AHH, cierto hijita, lamento decirte esto pero el día de hoy nos vamos a Madagascar, no te preocupes que ya empaque tus cosas- dijo la abuelita seria, al verla Miyako supo que no era broma.

-Bien abuelita, pero ¿me dejas ir a despedirme de mis amigos?- dijo Miyako.

-Lo siento pero nos vamos ya- y dicho esto la agarró y la metió en una limosina.

-OK- dijo no muy segura- _¿Qué hare? Necesito decirles que mañana no podré ir_ \- pensó preocupada.

 **EN LA CASA DE LOS CHICOS**

-YA LLEGAMOS- gritaron los chicos, pero se sorprendieron al ver maletas.

-Hijos ya nos vamos- dijo su mamá

-¿A dónde?- pregunto inocente Boomer.

-A Madagascar, ya tenemos sus maletas así que métanse a la limosina- les dijo su padre y los llevo a la limosina, los metió y le dijo al conductor:- Llévenos al aeropuerto-

-Sí, señor- le respondió el conductor

-PEROO- intentaron quejarse pero una mirada de su padre les hizo callarse- _¿Y ahora que haremos? Espero que ellas no nos odien_ \- pensaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

 **EN LA CASA DE MOMOKO**

Momoko estaba llegando a su casa y vio una limosina fuera de su casa, pero no le dio importancia y entro a su casa.

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo Momoko, pero al momento de entrar fue empujada a la limosina, antes de poder quejarse ya estaba dentro de la limosina y la limosina ya había empezado a andar.

-Hija, estamos de camino a Madagascar- dijo su mamá con una niña de 2 años dormida en su pecho.

-Pero ¿y mis amigos?- dijo ella.

-No lo sé, tal vez ellos se queden aquí, lo siento- dijo su madre, el padre solo observaba, Momoko solo se quedó pensando.

- _Que hare, la reunión de mañana era para lo del cumpleaños de mi mamá, y si no voy me odiaran, ¿qué hare?-_ pensó triste y preocupada Momoko.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto se llevó la sorpresa de ver a 4 de sus amigos ahí, y al hablar con ellos se llevó la sorpresa de que todos iban a Madagascar.

-Entonces solo falta que llegue Kaoru y nos vamos todos juntos a Madagascar- dijo Miyako ilusionada.

-Si- dijo Momoko.

-Pasajeros al vuelo número 76, Pasajeros al vuelo numero 76 el avión partirá en 5 minutos- anuncio por megafonía una mujer.

-Vamos, nosotros vamos a ese vuelo- dijo el padre de los chicos y dicho esto todos se fueron al avión.

-El avión partirá en 1 minuto- dijo otra vez la señorita por megafonía.

-¿Qué está haciendo? El avión partirá- dijo Butch

-Tal vez este en asientos detrás que nosotros- dijo Brick.

-No, ya cheque no está- dijo Miyako empezando a entristecerse.

Y al decir esto el avión partió dejándolos a todos entristecidos.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Bueno debo de dejar de pensar en eso- se volvió a decir a si misma Momoko.

 **EN EL PISO DE ABAJO.**

Se encontraba la abuelita pensando: _Tal vez no debimos haberlos separado de ella._ Y dicho esto empezó a recordar algo que había pasado hace 7 años.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Yo creo que mi hija ya no debe de juntarse con ella- dijo la mamá de Momoko.

-Yo concuerdo con ella, mis hijo llegaron rascándose la última vez por una broma de ella, además su padre es muy brusco al igual que sus hermanos y la madre es muy rara- dijo la madre de los chicos.

-Todos a favor de mudarse a…a Madagascar digan YO- dijo la abuelita de Miyako.

-YO- dijeron todos los adultos presentes.

-Está decidido- dijo el papá de Momoko.

-Partimos hoy cuando regresen- dijo la mamá de los chicos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Se encontraban todos caminando al aeropuerto.

 _-Sí, ya nos vamos a Tokyo que emoción-_ pensaron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

 _-Espero no nos volvamos a encontrar con esa niña_ \- pensaban todos los adultos.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

 **Milly: chicos de nuevo perdón por tardarme tanto, es que estuve muy ocupada, además algo paso con mi computadora que se borraba el capítulo cuando ponía algo nuevo, así que me desespere y me di un tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

 **Yui: en el siguiente capítulo nuevos personajes y personalidades cambiadas.**

 **Milly: además de nuevos vecinos jejeje.**

 **Yui y Milly: espérenlo.**

 **Milly: dejen Reviews.**

 **Yui: y en ellos sugerencias.**


	3. LO SIENTO AVISO

**LO SIENTO/ AVISO**

 **Chicos y chicas que leen esta historia…**

 **Solo quiero decir que.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

 **Siento mucho haber abandonado esta historia!**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón!**

 **Pero verán… han pasado tantas cosas…**

 **Antes que nada les contare el motivo del abandono:**

 **Yo empecé a ver otro anime que me gustó mucho! Y pues empecé a buscar fics de ese anime, mi hermana me recomendó una página donde podía encontrar unos muy buenos y pues me cree una cuenta en esa página… el punto es que estaba tan obsesionada con ese anime y esa página que cuando quise darme cuenta se me había olvidado la contraseña de esta!**

 **Estuve buscando por todos lados! Pero no la encontraba, considere hacerme otra cuenta, pero dije que mejor no… no quería perder todos mis fics de aquí.**

 **Les explico que cuando me obsesiones con las otra serie me olvide de las de este anime y pues se me fue la inspiración…**

 **Otra de las razones por las que no publique es porque… me daba flojera! Lo siento!**

 **Es que yo antes no tenía Laptop, por lo que tenía que ir a otra (que está a 3 casas de la mía) a encender la computadora (ojo: de esas que no se mueven porque están superpesadas) eso era muy… muy… pues me daba flojera…**

 **Luego *snif* la computadora…. *snif* dejo de servir! *snif***

 **Y me puse triste porque quería compensarlos con un maratón por haber dejado de escribir!**

 **Pero eso NO fue lo PEOR, Lo peor de todo fue que…**

 **MI CELULAR (que era lo único tecnológico que tenía aparte de esa computadora) DEJO DE SERVIR!**

 **Y no pude leer fics en un tiempo!**

 **Después de unos meses sin poder leer o escribir… me trajeron mi propia Laptop!**

 **Se preguntaran que paso con mi hermana… pues… ELLA SI TENÍA LAPTOP, CELULAR Y TABLET! Pero no me las quería prestar porque sabe cómo soy y pues temía que les hiciera algo…**

 **Además a ella no le gustaba mucho eso de escribir… y pues no pudimos escribir…**

 **Pero cuando me trajeron mi propia laptop pues… no me acordaba de mis contraseñas… jejeje es que soy muy olvidadiza…**

 **Luego… estuve ahorrando para comprarme un celular… que ya tengo si!**

 **SIN EMBARGO!**

 **Me volví a obsesionar con otro anime! Y pues he de admitir que me volví un poco Fujoshi (ya saben que les gusta el Yaoi, BL, Amor entre hombres)… pero! No se preocupen no habrá Yaoi en estos fics! Por si no les gusta, no se preocupen…**

 **Ahora… solo debo volver a leer fics de este anime y les aseguro que me volverá la inspiración!**

 **Espero publcar pronto así que no se preocupen … NO ABANDONARE NINGUN FIC, se lo que se siente leer un fic que te gusta (jejeje no sé si hay alguien al que le gusten mis fics pero bueno) y que lo abandonen!**

 **Bueno…**

 **Eso sería todo…**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y COMPENCION…**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía o si olvide alguna regla de como publicar, es que estaba tan desesperada por publicar este AVISO que no las volví a leer.**

 **P.D: Estaba pensando en cambiarme el nombre… Les importa?**

 **Es que Yui-chan dice que no le importa…**

 **BUENO**

 **AHORA SI ESO ES TODO!**

 **¡Cuidado!**

 **BYE, BYE**


	4. CAPITULO 3 UNA BIENVENIDA EXTRAÑA

**Milly: CHIC S! NO TENGO PERDON LO SÉ! ME VOLVÍ A OLVIDAR DE LA CONTRASEÑA! Y … NO LEI FICS DE PPGZ! Tal vez este cap no les guste… puesto que no me acuerdo de lo que tenía planeado, pero… me esforzare… Además e que estará algo corto.**

 **Se preguntaran… donde esta Yui? Pues la verdad… se fue a hacer tarea y no regresara pronto… ME ABANDONO!**

 **Además volví a pensar eso de cambiarme el nombre… tal vez… no sea lo justo para ustedes que nos conocen con este nombre…**

 **Bueno… sin más preámbulos el capítulo!**

 **Que espero que todos los que comentaron antes lean porque si no me sentiré mal ya que siento que los decepcione…**

 **Repito: Fic de la pareja verde! Pero tendrá las otras parejas también.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Personalidades cambiadas.

-Kaoru tiene el cabello hasta la cintura.

-Los chicos obtuvieron sus poderes a los 5 años, pero como no habían tantos villanos (en ese entonces solo estaban mojo jojo, la banda gangrena y peludito), no los ocupaban mucho.

-Los chicos (RRBZ) tendrán 15 años y las chicas 14.

-Nuevos personajes, nuevos poderes, nuevos villanos.

 _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

 _-No entiendo por qué nos teníamos que mudar- dijo quejándose una chica hermosa, de ojos rosas y de cabello naranja, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo tenía atado en una coleta alta (creo que así se peina en el anime), ella respondía al nombre Momoko._

 _-Chicos- hablo ahora una señora ya de 3° edad, la abuelita de Miyako para ser exactos- se acuerdan de…-_

 _-¿De cuándo nos mudamos para acá?- continuo en pregunta el padre de Momoko, él es de cabello naranja y de ojos miel (creo que ese es el color de ojos de Kuriko)._

 _-Si, como olvidarlo, ese día dejamos atrás a Kaoru- dijeron todos sorprendiéndose de haber pensado en lo mismo._

 _-Hijos ustedes háganla entrar en razón- dijo ahora la madre de los chicos a los chicos._

 _-¿Entrar en razón?- pregunto ahora incrédulo Boomer- ¿PERO QUÉ ESTAN DICIENDO? Kaoru no es mala- dijo Boomer algo enojado._

 _-Bueno, chicos, estamos algo arrepentidos por eso, por lo tanto lo hemos estado pensando y hemos decidido volver a Saltadilla- dijo la abuelita de Miyako._

 _-AHH, cierto hijita, lamento decirte esto pero el día de hoy nos vamos a Madagascar, no te preocupes que ya empaque tus cosas- dijo la abuelita seria, al verla Miyako supo que no era broma._

 _-A Madagascar, ya tenemos sus maletas así que métanse a la limosina- les dijo su padre y los llevo a la limosina, los metió y le dijo al conductor:- Llévenos al aeropuerto-_

 _-No lo sé, tal vez ellos se queden aquí, lo siento- dijo su madre, el padre solo observaba, Momoko solo se quedó pensando._

 _-El avión partirá en 1 minuto- dijo otra vez la señorita por megafonía._

 _-¿Qué está haciendo? El avión partirá- dijo Butch_

 _-Espero no nos volvamos a encontrar con esa niña- pensaban todos los adultos._

CAPÍTULO 3: UNA BIENVENIDA UN TANTO EXTRAÑA

-Kaoru, Kaoru, ¿escuchaste la noticia? Tendrás nuevos vecinos y lo mejor es que… es en la mansión de al lado! Deben ser millonarios! Uhmm ME PIDO EL MÁS BUENO- dijo… o grito? una chica de cabello morado azulado, largo, con fleco, ojos rosas pastel y de buen cuerpo, ella respondía al nombre Keili Tao, una chica de origen chino. La chica entro azotando la puerta y arrastrando a otra.

-SUELTAME! ERES UNA ESCANDALOSA!- grito la chica que era sujetada, una chica de cabello café obscuro, que le llega a los hombros, ojos azules, cuerpo normal, su nombre era Kannon Suzuki. Ahora ella estaba sujetando a la chica anterior con intensión de ahorcarla.

-Jajajaja, ya déjala Kannon, no le termines de matar las neuronas que ya tiene- dijo un chica de cabello color negro, largo hasta la cintura, con fleco, de unos bonitos ojos esmeralda, un cuerpo normal para su edad, su nombre Kaoru Matsubara, se preguntarán, leí bien? Pues SI, leyeron bien, esta chica es Kaoru.

Ante tal diálogo Kannon hizo una O en su boca con cara de sorpresa y soltó a Keili.

-Tienes razón… Casi cometo una tontería- dijo sacudiendo sus manos Kannon.

-Te perdono- dijo Keili calmando su respiración- Volviendo al tema… QUE EMOCIÓN! SON NUEVOS VECINOS! Te visitare más seguido Kaoru! Espero que estén guapos- dijo la chica con ojos de corazón.

-Al menos sabes si son chicos? Podría ser alguien de 50 años, gordo, sudado, viejo y feo… o podrían ser chicas… ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que serán chicos de nuestra edad?- Le dijo Kaoru con duda… Dicho esto la habitación se quedó en silencio.

-TIENEN QUE SERLO!- dijo asustada- Exijo que lo sean, ¿me oyes Dios? Yo estoy protegiendo la ciudad aquí abajo! Por lo menos págame dándome chicos guapos!- dijo apuntando al cielo.

-Vamos no te enchiles- le dijo Kannon con los brazos tras de su cabeza, acostada en el piso y sus pies en la cama de Kaoru.- La que se lleva el mérito en salvar la ciudad es Kaoru.

-Jajaja pero yo también ayudo!-

-Tranquilas… no destruyan nada… la última vez me tarde mucho limpiando- dijo Kaoru…

-¿Para qué tienes tantos peluches? Ese fue tu error- dijo Kannon con un peluche de un mapache en la mano, al cual aventó.

-Ey! Me gustan los peluches, ellos no me abandonan- dijo ahora triste.

-OH! Lo siento Kaoru, no quería…- empezó a decir arrepentida Kannon.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nosotras siempre estaremos contigo- se metió a la plática Keili.

-Gracias chicas- sonrió Kaoru.

-CHICAS! Bajen un momento- Se escuchó un grito desde el piso de abajo.

-YA VAMOS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo las 3 al bajar las escaleras.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA DE AL LADO**

-Aún no puedo creer que nos mudemos TODOS juntos, es genial- exclamo nuestra rubia Miyako.

-¿Genial? Miyako, ¿te caíste del avión? Somos chicas, merecemos nuestro espacio…- dijo Momoko.

-Uy, ni quien te vea- le respondió de mala manera Brick.

-Cálmate bro, véanle el lado positivo, al menos vivimos en una mansión- dijo Boomer.

-Cierto! Una mansión- dijo Butch viendo la mansión…

-¿Cuál lado bueno?- se enojó Bombon- ¿Y si nosotros tenemos que limpiar?

Todos se quedaron callados.

-No se queden ahí, entren!- Dijo la abuelita de Miyako metiendo a todos a la casa.

 _-Lo bueno es que nos mudamos suficientemente lejos de donde vive esa niña-_ pensó el papá de los chicos.

…

-Me pido este cuarto!- se escuchó el grito de Brick desde el 2do piso.

-NO BRICK- le respondió gritando Momoko.

-Aléjense que ese es mi cuarto- nuevamente se escuchó el grito de Butch.

- _Ojalá la mansión nos dure un tiempo_ \- pensó la mamá de Momoko escuchando los gritos.

…

 **Después de escoger las habitaciones:**

-Uff, al fin, ha sido mucho tiempo de vuelo- exclamo Momoko rendida acostada en la cama de Miyako, cabe destacar que por el momento todos estaban ahí.

-Y de empacar- le siguió Boomer abrazando a su Octi.

-Pero seguro vale la pena- dijo ahora Miyako junto a su pulpi.

- _Kaoru_ \- fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de todos.

 **EN LA CASA DE AL LADO:**

-¿Qué necesitas mamá?- le dijo Kaoru a su mamá.

-Quiero que vayan a recibir a los nuevos vecinos- dijo.

-Claro señora, con cátsup o con mostaza?- pregunto Kannon.

-Eh?- se extrañó la madre.

-Yo opino que es mejor la mostaza, esa tarda en salir un tiempo- siguió hablando Kannon.

-NO! No los reciban así! Me refiero a galletas- dijo la madre.

-Oh! Con veneno? Eso es exagerar- le dijo Kannon.

-DIOS NO! Yo me refiero a…- fue interrumpida.

-Quiere que las llenemos con mostaza? Eso sabría horrible, me parece bien, que bueno que traje unas de la última vez que recibimos a los vecinos- Sonrió Kannon.

-NO! Solo lleven estas galletas- les entrego una canasta llena de ricas galletas- Y recíbanlos por primera vez de manera normal…. No entiendo su rara manía de hacerles bromas a los vecinos.

-Es que no hay ningún vecino guapo- dijo llorando cómicamente Keili.

-Alguien me llamo?- se asomó por la ventana un viejito.

-CALLESE! VIEJO RUCO!- le grito Keili lanzándole un zapato muy masculino.

-WOW! Gracias por el regalo niña! Lo necesitaba… no tendrás de casualidad por ahí el…-No termino por que fue interrumpido por otro zapato igual al anterior- par? GRACIAS!- y el viejito se fue.

-POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?- le grito Kaoru desesperada- Era el zapato de MI padre.

-Ay, luego le compramos otro- dijo Keili restándole importancia.

-NO! Siempre pago yo! Se lo compras sola- le dijo Kannon.

 _-¿Les dan educación en esa escuela?-_ se comenzaba a preguntar la pobre madre- En todo caso, solo vayan y den las galletitas- les dijo para sacarlas de la casa.

-Bueno, suerte es aquí al lado- dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar.

… **5 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

-¿Dónde diablos esta la estúpida puerta?- grito Kannon cansada.

-Si esto sigue así, el maquillaje se derretirá con todo el sol que hace- dijo Keili-

-Eso es posible?- dijo para sí misma Kaoru.

… **3 MINUTOS DE BÚSQUEDA DESPUÉS…**

-ME RINDO- grito Kannon a punto de lanzar las galletas.

-NO, ESPERA!- grito Kaoru.

-QUE? LA ENCONTRASTE?- pregunto esperanzada Kannon.

-NO! Podemos venderlas no crees?- le respondio.

-Hasta aquí!- grito nuevamente Kannon a punto de tirar las galletas.

-ESPERA!- grito ahora Keili.

-QUE?! LA ENCONTRASTE?- volvió a preguntar Kannon esperanzada.

-Eh? Ah no… pero podemos comérnosla- dijo Keili en tono sabio.

-ES SUFICIENTE- grito por 3ra vez Kannon a punto de tirar las galletas.

-ESPERA- gritaron ahora Keili y Kaoru juntas.

-Y AHORA QUE? Las galletas resultan buenas para el cutis? Son una mascarilla? Juegan futbol? Ahora qué?- exclamo molesta.

-LA ENCONTRE- gritaron ambas chicas anteriores emocionadas señalando una puerta enorme cerca de ellas y la casa de Kaoru.

-Siempre estuvo ahí?- pensó Kannon con una gotita en la cabeza y su espalda encorvada.

-VAMOS!-

 **Al llegar a la puerta.**

-Toca el timbre Kannon- le pidió Kaoru, a lo que Kannon solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _DIN DONG…_

 **2 segundos después…**

 _DIN DONG…_

 **3 segundos después…**

 _DIN DONG… DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG._

 **Mientras tanto con los vecinos que salieron a ver el alboroto:**

-CALLENSE!- les grito un hombre de 30 años desde la ventana de su casa.

-Oh no! Van a recibir a los nuevos vecinos- exclamo una señora de 54 años preocupada y viendo la escena.

-Pobre gente- dijo su chismosa amiga de la misma edad.

-Por qué? Si a mí me recibieron muy bien- les dijo un joven de 20 años.

-NO! Esas chicas son el demonio…. A mí me tiraron jitomates- dijo un señor de 48 años.

-Eso no es nada, a mi casa le tiraron papel higiénico- dijo otro señor de 57 años.

-A la mía le tiraron huevos- dijo una señora de 36 años.

-A mí me acaban de regalar unos zapatos- dijo el viejito anterior todo feliz.

Todos lo miraron raro y con la típica gotita en la cabeza.

 **Volviendo a la escena anterior.**

 _DIN DONG… DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG._

-ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!- grito Kannon.

-Cálmate Kannon, si son chicos guapos los asustaras- le dijo Keili recargada en la pared.

-NUNCA, me escuchaste bien? NUNCA hay chicos guapos aquí, el último chico que llego a esta calle fue Manjistishirihimorakiwo! O algo así! Te acuerdas? El chico del 107- le dijo Kannon enojada recordando a Manjistishirihimorakiwo, el chico gordo de 9 años, que siempre está sudando, y de cabello súper corto.

-Ay cálmate- le dijo Keili recordando al chico.

Antes de poder seguir con la pelea se vio a un chico rubio salir; al verlo Kaoru se tensó y quiso que la tierra la tragara, pero no podía huir por lo que le quito su gorra a Kannon y solo bajo la mirada para que no la reconocieran.

-Ya salimos, ya salimos, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?- dijo el chico.

-Hola guapo- le guiño un ojo Keili- mi nombre es Keili, pero tu puedes llamarme amor o cariño o amada mía o futura esposa- dijo coqueteando.

-Pff… jajajaja DIOS, con eso solo lo vas a asustar! Te gusta el rubio teñido? Ni siquiera sabes si ya tiene novia- se rio Kannon.

-Él no tiene novia! Me ha estado esperando- le grito.

-Eh?- solo las veía discutir el rubio, hasta que dirigió la mirada a la pelinegra que por inercia levantó la mirada. El rubio se sorprendió.

-Entonces guapo… ¿me das tu número?- le pregunto Keili.

El rubio solo salió corriendo.

-Vez? Lo asustaste- le dijo Kannon burlona.

-No lo asuste? Solo fue corriendo a buscar papel y lápiz para anotar su número- le dijo Keili comenzando a pelear nuevamente.

- _Ay no, sólo espero que no me reconozca-_ pensó Kaoru asustada.

 **DENTRO DE LA CASA**

-Chicos! Chicos!- gritaba el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?- le pregunto Brick sin mucha importancia.

-Era Kaoru!- les grito.

-¿Te caíste de camino allá? Es imposible que sea Kaoru, ella vive en otro lado- le dijo Butch

-No! Se los juro! Era ella- les dijo Boomer.

-Ya tendiste Boomer?- pregunto Momoko bajando las escaleras con Miyako.

-SI! Y son malos! Por qué tenía yo que atender?- les dijo Boomer con un puchero.

-Pues… -comenzó a recordar Momoko:

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

-Chicos están tocando la puerta- dijo Boomer acostado en un sillón pequeño del cuarto de Miyako.

-Y? Ignóralos, luego se van- le dijo Butch jugando un videojuego con Brick.

… **3 segundos después…**

-¿Quién puede ser tan insistente?- dijo Momoko enojada cerrando su revista.

-No lo sé- dijo Miyako intentando ver quien era.

… **varios segundos después…**

-SUFICIENTE! BOOMER ve a ver- le dijo Brick.

-¿Y por qué yo?- dijo Boomer señalándose.

-Porque yo lo digo- le dijo Brick sacándole la lengua.

-Pues no iré- volteo la cara a otro lado Boomer.

-Te dijo que… VAYAS- lo empujo de las escaleras Butch.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Auch, me duele de solo recordarlo- dijo Boomer con dolor.

-Y… ¿Quién era?- pregunto Momoko insistente.

-Pueden creerlo? El baboso este dice que era Kaoru- se rio Butch

-Con eso no se juega Boomer- le regaño Miyako.

-Es cierto, Kaoru vive lejos de aquí- le siguió enojada Momoko.

-Pero es verdad, no miento- les dijo Boomer con una carita muy tierna.

-Deja de jugar y di la verdad… ¿te volvieron a estafar?- le pregunto Brick.

-NO! Enserio es Kaoru! Vayan a descubrirlo- les dijo.

Todos se vieron entre sí.

-Pues ya que…- respondieron todos suspirando, excepto Miyako, ella solo estaba preocupada por si Boomer se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.

 **MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS DE AFUERA**

-Te dije que lo asustaste, ya se tardó mucho- le dijo Kannon.

-NO! Seguro no los encuentra- le dijo Keili aun esperanzada.

-Enserio?- le dijo incrédula- ¿Qué clase de vecinos hacen esperar a alguien que los viene a recibir?

-Tal vez no quieren una bienvenida, mejor vámonos- dijo Kaoru tratando de huir de ahí.

-NO! De aquí no nos vamos hasta que YO tenga el número de ese chico- bufo enojada Keili.

Y… se pusieron a esperar. Se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos.

-Aquí están- les dijo Boomer a sus hermanos y amigas.

-SI! Sabía que volverías amor mío, casémonos ya!- dijo Keili queriendo llegar a Boomer pero siendo detenida por las rejas.

-Qué horror, otra Momoko- dijo Butch asustado.

-Disculpa? Princesucho aquí nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo Kannon sorprendiendo a todos.

-Me defendiste- dijo feliz Keili- Pero lo arruinaste! Los vas a asustar!- dijo Keili preocupada- Discúlpenla, ella siempre ha sido así.

-Ey Boomer, está bien que actué como ella, pero no son iguales- le dijo Brick.

-No ella no, la de al lado, la que tiene la gorra- dijo Boomer apuntando a la verdadera Kaoru.

-AH?- todos voltearon a verla.

-Imposible, la chica que conocemos tenía cabello largo y ella mostraba siempre la cara- dijo Momoko.

-LES JURO QUE ES ELLA- exclamo Boomer- disculpa- le empezó a decir Boomer a Keili.

-Si dime?- pregunto Keili.

-Podrías levantar la cara de tu amiga- señalo Boomer a Kaoru.

-¿Quién, la de Kaoru? Claro, Kannon ayúdame por favor- dijo Keili, Kannon se iba a negar, pero al ver la cara de Keili accedió.

Se vieron las caras de sorpresa de los chicos dentro de la casa.

- _Maldita Keili…-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Kaoru antes de que fuera sostenida por Kannon.

Kaoru peleo y peleo para que no se viera su cara, pero un fue suficiente y su cara se vio al descubierto… todo mundo se sorprendió al verla, y fue cuando Keili y Kannon supieron que habían cometido un error.

-¿Qué pasa? Sé que Kaoru no es tan bonita como yo, pero no es para que se pongan así- dijo Keili preocupada.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?- pregunto Butch sorprendido.

-Kaoru- dijo Keili haciéndole ojitos.

-Y su apellido es…- pregunto Brick aun shockeado.

-Matsubara- dijo ahora haciéndole ojitos a Brick.

-Entonces su nombre completo es…- comenzó a decir Momoko.

-Kaoru Matsubara- dijo Keili mirando con desprecio a Momoko.

-Ven? SE LOS DIJE- exclamo Boomer mientras que Miyako caía desmayada y se veía las caras de asombro de todos menos la de él y la de Kannon y Keili.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ:**

 **Milly: Y… ¿Qué tal? Estuvo bien?**

 **Yui: He vuelto! Y yo he dado algunas ideas!**

 **Milly: No muchas!**

 **Yui: Pero las di!**

 **Milly: Bueno… Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Yui: Lamentamos haber tardado mucho.**

 **Milly: TU NO LO LAMENTAS! No me prestaste tu laptop para que yo siguiera escribiendo el fic! Y no me recordaste la contraeña!**

 **Yui: CALLATE!**

 **Milly: Bueno… es hora de:**

 **Yui: QUESTION TIME!**

 **-¿Qué opinan del viejito?**

 **-¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?... A mí también me gusto (jajaja XD)**

 **-¿Les gusto?**

 **OK! Eso fue todo!**

 **Milly: En el próximo capítulo veremos… a la Profesora Keane (o como se escriba… alguien que me diga que ya se me olvido) y a MOJO JOJO!**

 **Yui: Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Milly: No se les olvide!**

 **Milly y Yui: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
